1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fish net, and more particularly to a snag-free and stress-free fish catcher, which provides a tension resting bed for the fish lying thereon in a tension manner so as to prevent the fish from being stretched and the scale being damaged. Furthermore, this resting bed will provide a stress-free catch. This stress free attribute is a key element in keeping the fish healthy.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional fish net comprises a bounding frame and a net body supported by the bounding frame defining a fishing catching cavity and an opening within the boundary frame to communicate with the fish catching cavity, such that the fish is adapted to be captured in the fish catching cavity. However, the conventional fish net has several drawbacks.
Due to the flexibility of the net body, the fish is stretched to bend within the fish catching cavity by its own weight when the fish is captured in the fish net. It is worth to mention that the fish will struggle in the net body to escape therein and the more the fish struggles the more it becomes entangled. Therefore, the stretch of the fish may hurt its own body or even kill itself. However, the main purpose of the fish net, especially the aquarium fish net is to capture the fish to keep it alive and not to kill the fish. In other words, in order to keep the fish alive during capturing, the net body should provide a flat supporting surface to prevent the fish from being stretched or entangled.
In addition, in order to ensure the maneuverability of the fish net, the net body has a plurality of pores for water permeation. However, fish scales, fish fins, or other fish appendages may be ensnared or entangled in the pores of the net body. When the fish is released from the fish net, the fish scales, fish fins, or other fish appendages ensnared or entangled in the pores will accidentally scrape off from the fish body. One of the solutions for preventing the snagging of the fish appendage is to reduce the size of the pore so as to minimize the chance of the fish appendage scraped off from the fish body. However, the smaller pore will prohibit the flow of water though the net body and reduce the maneuverability of the fish net when submerged in the water. Therefore, the conventional fish net is impractical for capturing the fish in a live and healthy condition.